


Finding You

by garrideb



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Past Lives, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: Hutch has loved Starsky in past lives.This is a fanvid set to "Finding You" by Kesha, and uses footage from various historical dramas the actors were in to construct their past lives.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for the 2020 Starsky & Hutch Advent Calendar.

Also posted to [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/66198.html) and [tumblr](https://garrideb.tumblr.com/post/639516881074667520/hutch-has-loved-starsky-in-past-lives-this-is-a).

Subtitles are available on YouTube:

Or watch on Vimeo (password is “fandom”)


End file.
